Alexander
Note: Very WiP. I'm copying all this from an outdated form too XD ~Appearance~ Alex has flaming red hair cut below the ears. He has deathly pale skin, so pale that sometimes he has the appearance of being dead. He has no freckles and only burns. His eyes are a deep brown that are often mistaken for black. He has an average height of about 5'6" and broad shoulders. He often wears black clothing and almost never goes anywhere without a black trench coat or boots. WiP ~Personality~ Alex holds grudges and is revengeful. He is also competitive {sometimes a bit too much} and clever. Though he likes to plan things out, he doesn't mind making things up as he goes. He can be romantic when he wants, and often goes out of his way to do something that his crush/boyfriend or girlfriend likes. He has high ambitions, and isn't really down to earth. If you get to know him, {even if you are a deity} he's really sweet and caring. Oh yeah, because of what happened in his past, he hates most dieties and has a tendency to send assassins after them in an attempt to harm or even kill them. He is very loyal and protective of his few friends. WiP ~Backstory~ Once he was a god. He was always one, until his ambition grew to big for the likes of others. He was actually scheming to become the king of the gods when a few dieties banded together to strip him of his godhood. He was enraged. Alex found out he still had a few powers, allowing for him to prolong his mortal life. During his prolonged life span, he tried finding ways to kill several dieties, which resulted in either complete failure or success. One of his successes was when he killed Fortuna, the now dead goddess of poetry, sight and luck. While a "mortal," Alexander met a girl who he fell in love with. However, he was killed by her and her brother, though he fortunately landed on an ambrosia flower as he was dying. After becoming a god again, he wandered around, eventually meeting them he banded together with Kokumajutsu, Harkman and Vixey to help end the life of one powerful god: Kenshin. Alexander hopes that after they end Kenshin that they could also kill a few more dieties together. WiP ~Story~ Big WiP ~Powers~ Though he was stripped of dietyhood, he couls still create and take away hope, and has astounding accuracy when it comes to aim. He also is constantly cheating death, prolonging his mortal life. After he became a god again, he was able to control death, if you will. He can now bring people back to life, though there is a steep price that he doesn't tell them about, which often results in the other's death or deathbed. He can also grant people immortality, though he cannot take immortality away. ~Character Relationships~ Kokumajutsu: Kokumajastu is one of Alexander's partners. He considers him to be clever and determined, something he can appreciate. WiP Vixey: Vixey is also one of Alexander's partners in crime. He appreciates her ruthlessness, and even thinks of her as a friend. WiP Harkman: Though Alexander never fully trusted him, he found him useful to attack Fallon. He was a little annoyed when he learned Harkman was killed, but he's not about to go bring him back from the dead. Whyatt: Whyatt was/is Alexander's assistant. He used to think he was just another assassin for him to use, but over time he considered him almost as a friend. However, after learning that Whyatt snuck off and Galaxian took his place, he became angry towards him and now wants him dead. Kenshin: Alexander thinks that Kenshin is perhaps one if the most annoying deities out there, mostly because he won't die when he's supposed to. He is also thoroughly annoyed with his and Rune's relationship. WiP Fallon: Fallon is Alexander's rival deity of assassins. He thinks her to be a worth appointment. They have a history together, which is partly why he hates her so much. WiP Rune: WiP Galaxian Explosion: From his time with Galaxian, Alexander has grown to learn just how annoying the young deity can be. WiP Nartarus: WiP Skylar: Alexander seems to have a certain grudge against the demigod, mostly because he's tried killing him three{?} times. Still WiP ~Trivia~ * Alexander actually enjoys drawing in his free time * He may of may not still have feelings for a certain goddess Category:GGaD